Mistake
by XYellowRoseX
Summary: Kurama and Hiei have been dating for a while. Hiei thinks everything is great, but then why is some strange girl in Kurama's bed? KuramaxHiei ONE-SHOT Rated T to be safe.


AN: O.K. This is my very first fanfic. So please be kind. I'm really bad at grammer, and I don't have a beta. So I'm really sorry for any and all of my mistakes.

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

I don't own this anime.

Dedicated to:YaoiYaoiYeah, for all of your help.

* * *

Kurama's heart stopped, his eyes widened, and his lungs refused to move. 

No matter how hard he tired he couldn't look away from the piercing crimson eyes watching him from outside the window. Those eyes normally guarded by such high walls now showed freely: anger, sadness, but most of all hurt. Even after the eyes stopped looking back, and the demon flitted away all he could do was look out the window.

Stirring from the body next to him snapped him out of his trance like state. He watched the now moving nude form next to him with interest. A million questions running through his head. Who is she? What happen last night? What's going to happen now?

As the girl started to open her eyes she noticed three things. One she had a killer headache in fact she was sure her head was about to explode. Two, she was naked and in an unfamiliar bed, and three, her high school crush Shuuichi Minamino was next to her. Four years since high school and still her heart fluttered every tine he was near. She couldn't stop the giant smile for forming.

"Hello, Shuuichi." She said still smiling

"Hello...Wha...I'm sorry, but who are you?" asked Kurama

Her smile fell a little "I'm Rin...You don't remember anything, do you?"

"I remember the party, talking with some old friends, and drinking. Other then that it's a little fuzzy."

At this her smile fell completely. "Oh,...I see...I should go," Rin stood up and gathered her clothes.

Kurama could only nod still trying to recall something of last night.

"I'll see you again right, Shuuichi...Shuuichi?" Rin asked putting on her clothes. After getting no answer she looked up and was shocked by what she saw. Shuuichi Minamino looked about ready to cry.

"It's nothing, I just have a bad headache" He answered fighting back tears.

Rin seemed to accepted this answer, because she didn't say another word. She just walked out the bedroom door.

Kurama waited until he heard the front door slam before finally losing control and letting the tears fall. The truth was he remembered more then he let on. He remembered that he had been upset, because Hiei had been gone for the past month and was finally coming back. Kurama was so excited. He spent the entire day making a big special dinner to welcome him back with. Unfortunately later in the day he got a message from Hiei saying that Mukuro had sent him on another mission, and he would be late. He said he was sorry and that he loved Kurama and would see him soon.

Kurama felt awful after reading the letter. He wanted something to take his mind off of Hiei. So when some of his old high school friends called about a party Kurama jumped at the chance. Even with the loud music, and all of those people talking to him...he still couldn't get Hiei off of his mind. So he drank and drank and drank. Until he lost all common sense...apparently.

"Oh Inari,...Hiei I'm so sorry." Kurama sobbed

What had he done? It took so long to get Hiei to trust him, to love him. He might have blown it all over one stupid mistake. All of it the whole relationship over one stupid night he couldn't really even remember.

_'I have to find him_' Thought Kurama once again regaining control over his emotions.

There were only two places Kurama could think Hiei would go. First being Genkai's temple, and the second Makai. He could only hope it wasn't the latter.

Kurama quickly jumped out of bed, took a shower and threw on the first clothes he saw. Then he ran as fast as he could to the train station.

**Genkai's Temple**

Kurama stood in a clearing only a few miles from the temple. His eyes searched through the dense forest even though his mind knew Hiei wasn't there. There were absolutely no traces of Hiei's energy anywhere near the clearing. Even though his mind knew this Kurama's heart wouldn't let him stop searching. Kurama had really hoped Hiei was here. Hiei had told him once that when he was upset over something he would come to the temple. He could sit and watch Yukina and some how it always calmed him, but it seemed that was not the case this time.

Completely exhausted Kurama started to make his way to the temple. Thinking that maybe if he get his mind clear, and stop panicking, he could come up with some other ideas.

He barely made it to the temple's front porch before collapsing. It was only a little past noon and already the day was taking it's toll. He just wanted to close his eyes and wake up and have it all be a dream.

"Hello...Kurama are you alright?" Greeted Yukina a worried expression on her face

"I'm fine just a little...tired" Kurama answered trying hard to be convincing

Yukina knew this was a lie, but she didn't want to push him. So she backed off. "Yusuke is here training with Genkai. If you want to see him" She was hoping that he would tell Yusuke what was wrong. Kurama just looked so lost. It hurt to see that kind of expression on his face.

"No, thank you Yukina. I think I'll just go home and rest for awhile." '_Most likely cry too_' Kurama added to himself silently.

"Hey, Yukina!" shouted a voice Kurama knew all to well. He was really hoping to avoid the owner of said voice.

"There you are Yukina! Genkai sent me to get you for something. We're taking a break an...Oh hey Kurama. What's up?" Yusuke instantly knew something was wrong. Kurama just didn't look like himself.

Yukina nodded her head "O.K. I better see what she needs. It was wonderful seeing you Kurama.

"Yes, you too." Kurama replied

Almost before the temple door closed Yusuke jumped on Kurama with questions. "Hey, man what happened?"

"Nothing Yusuke I swear." Kurama really hoped that Yusuke would drop it just like Yukina had. It seemed though that nothing was going to go his way today.

"Don't give me that crap. I can tell by the look on your face that something happen, something bad. So are you might as well tell me or I will find out some how.

Kurama nodded, Yusuke always found out the things you didn't want him to. "Alright, I'll tell you, but please don't interrupt."

"Alright"

Kurama began " As you know Hiei as been gone a lot lately, well he was supposes to come back yesterday. I spent the entire day getting things ready for him only to get a letter saying he had to stay in Makai longer. It really upset me. I wanted something to take my mind off of things. So I went to this party some old friends were having. I spent the whole night drinking. I thought I was having a wonderful dream Hiei was in it and he was kissing me...and," Kurama blushed, "I really thought it was a dream until I woke up this morning with a strange girl in my bed and my love watching from outside the window. He ran away before I could talk to him, and now I don't know what to do or where he is." Toward the end Kurama started sobbed. Thinking about how stupid he really was.

Yusuke was shocked to say the least. He was one of the few people to know about Kurama and Hiei's relationship. He had seen how happy they were together and he couldn't believe something like this happened. "Your in a few tricky spot. You must have really hurt him, for him to just run away instead of hurting you," At this Kurama only sobbed harder "I know you really love him though, and that you really wouldn't want to hurt him. Now all you have to do is get him to see that" Yusuke stated like it was the easiest thing in the world

"I really do love him so much. I want to at least apologize to him, if nothing else." said Kurama finally finished sobbing. "I know he is in Makai, but I wouldn't know where to start searching."

"You could always start at Mukuro's castle." Yusuke pointed out "I mean isn't that where he lives, when he's there?"

Kurama nodded wondering why he never though of that._ 'Well logic is panic's prey. Isn't that was I told Botan and Kuwabara one time?'_

"So now that you have that figured out..." Yusuke started

"I have to go right now! Thank you for all the help Yusuke!" Kurama called over his shoulder

"I hope everything works out for you two." whispered Yusuke

**Makai**

Kurama stepped through the portal and looked around. He wasn't that far from Mukuro castle in fact it should take him less then an hour to get there. Even less if he transformed into Yoko. Which is just what he did.

_'I know I said I wouldn't transform again, but the sooner I get to Hiei the better'_ He reasoned with himself

Kurama ran so fast that all most demons saw was a white blur, but Kurama didn't pay attention to anyone, his mind was focused on other things.

_'What am I going to say to him? What is he going to do? What if he isn't there?'_ Kurama thought worriedly about these things and more

Before Kurama knew it, or was ready for it he stood outside the main entrance to Mukuro castle. He didn't want to admit it even to himself, but he was scared out of his mind.

"Yoko Kurama, Lord Mukuro has been expecting you." One of the guards said "Please follow me, Sir."

Kurama feeling as though he had no other choice followed. He was lead down a very long, and elegant hallway. It seems to stretch on forever. The longer it took to to get to where they were going the more Kurama's tail twitched nervously.

Finally they made it to a solid black door. Here the guard knocked and then walked away. Kurama watched intently as the door slowly opened. Hoping that maybe just maybe Hiei was on the other side. He was disappointed, because in this large dark room there were only four things: one desk, two chairs, and Lord Mukuro. Kurama walked in, the door closing behind him. He made sure to keep a safe distance away from Mukuro.

"Yoko Kurama, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" She asked

"I've come to see Hiei. Is he here?" Kurama answered trying to stay calm

"The last thing I heard of him was...That he was on his way to see you, If I recall correctly." Mukuro replied with a smirk

Kurama's heart sank, and his hope shattered. If Hiei wasn't at the temple and wasn't here then where could he be?

"I know there is a place not far from here that he likes to go, but do not ask me where. I don't know for sure. All I can tell you is that it's to the East. I think you would know where it is better then me."

Kurama looked up at her with a raised eyebrow "What would make you say that"

Mukuro's smirk grew bigger "Every time he returns from that place he smells of you."

Kurama's eyes widen, and a huge smile spilled across his face. He couldn't believe it, Hiei's secret place had to be one of his old dens. He knew exactly which one too. Now all he had to do was get there and make things right.

"Thank you, Lord Mukuro. This means a lot."

Her smirk disappeared and her eyes narrowed "Do not thank me Kurama, because I'm not doing this to help you. I'm doing this for Hiei. I want to see him happy, and for some stupid reason you seem to make him happy. This is the only warning I'll give you Kurama. If you every hurt him I'll make sure you regret it, understand?"

Kurama nodded "If I ever do hurt him I won't need your help with that. I still feel very grateful to you though. No matter what you say"

With that Kurama turned to leave.

**Kurama's Den **

When Kurama reached his den he found that the vines that normally guarded the entrance were nothing but ash. The best part though was Hiei's energy was all over this place. So not wanting to waste anymore time Kurama walked into the cave. What he saw made him want to cry.

In the middle of the cave sat Hiei. He was working on bandaging his broken and blooded body.

"Hiei...how..what happened to you?" Kurama asked in a shaky voice

Hiei jumped to the opposite side of the cave and drew his katana. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to find you, to fix things. Hiei please at least let me help stop the bleeding." begged Kurama

Hiei agreed only because he was starting to get dizzy from blood loss. He walked back to the middle of the cave and sat. Kurama walked over to join him, he knelled down to get a better look at the damage. Once he saw what need to be done he go to work. He transferred some of his energy to help heal the bigger gashes, and then wrapped all of the wounds.

Hiei tried very hard not to let his guard down, but it had been so long since he put it up around Kurama. It had been a hard habit to break, but it seemed it was even harder to get back.

Once Kurama was finished treating Hiei he just sat there staring. Hiei looked as if he was having a war within himself. Kurama couldn't help but wonder what side was winning. After sitting there for so long in the silence Kurama couldn't take it anymore.

"Say something please...Hiei." Kurama pleaded

"What do you what me to say?" Hiei blankly answered back

Kurama didn't know what came over him, but he just couldn't take it anymore. He knew Hiei might kill him for what he was about to do, but he had to take that risk.

Kurama grabbed Hiei by the shoulders and embraced him. "I want you to say you forgive, that you love me. I want you to call me a fool and try to kill me. I want you to do anything other then what you're doing right now."

"Why did you do it? Was I not enough? Did you grow tried of me? Or do you just want a woman now?" Hiei asked tears now freely running down his face

"Honestly, I had no idea what I was doing. I missed you so much, and because of it I drank.."

"So it's my own fault!" Hiei growled

"No!" Kurama shouted starting to panic "Please Hiei let me finish." When Hiei nodded Kurama continued "I missed you so I drank. Then I started having this wonderful dream. You were there and you were kissing my and touching me and doing wonderful things. I swear Hiei I thought it was you and I thought it was a dream. Please believe me, please forgive me. I can't live without you." Kurama started to gently kiss all over Hiei's face.

Hiei listened to Kurama talk and thought about it. He had stopped being mad at Kurama awhile ago. He had moved on to just being hurt now. To hear Kurama say all of this and to hear him beg like that. It tore Hiei in two, Hiei felt betrayed, he had just been thrown away from the only person he every really loved, but Hiei knew that he couldn't live without Kurama either. He just didn't know if he could ever forgive him for this.

Hiei stopped Kurama's kisses and pulled back a little. "Kurama...If this is going to work you have to promise to be mine and only mine. Also you can never get that drunk again."

"Anything Hiei, I'll do anything to keep you." Kurama promised

Kurama pulled Hiei closer to him and tightened his grip. "Can you do it Hiei? Can you really forgive me?" Kurama whispered almost afraid to hope

Hiei looked Kurama straight in the eye and saw the love fear, and hope shining in them. "I don't know for sure, but I know that I want to try. I love you Kurama, and I don't think I could live with out you either."

Hiei tilted his head up and claimed Kurama's lips in a passionate kiss. After the need for oxygen became to much they both pulled back. Hiei nestled his head onto Kurama's shoulder and Kurama nuzzled his face into Hiei's hair. Both demons staying wrapped up in each other's arms.

The End

* * *

I think I might do a sequel, or just write this story again, but in Hiei's POV. I don't know I guess it depends on if people like this story or not. Please read and review. Thank you! 


End file.
